Our Song Is Forever
by Spry Striker X
Summary: I'll be there for you, Zexion. Our song is forever... For Zemyx day 2010. Gift fic for Meleiyu! AU, Songfic, Shounen-ai.


A/N: Hey dudes. I only remembered that it was going to be Zemyx day about two days before it… so I got to work and started writing!

The song is by The Parlotones. They are a South African band and I have seen them live 3 times! Please look up the song on YouTube, it's worth it.

The song that Axel sings is by The Offspring and its called Kids aren't alright. And yes, I did change a few masculine and feminine words so that they could work with two guys : )

**I'll be there **by **The Parlotones.**

**WARNINGS: **Slight Yaoi. Overbearing cuteness, maybe? Zemyx, MarVex, AkuRoku.

**Happy Zemyx Day '10!**

**For Meleiyu, for being an awesome writer and an awesome person.**

***~our song is forever ~***

Backstage, a dirty-blond haired man was sitting on a speaker grinning while staring into space as his band mates were chatting excitedly around him.

"C'mon Dem, we have to get ready!" Roxas, a twenty-one year old blond, spoke suddenly over the cacophony of the crowd to alert the lead singer.

Demyx smiled gently and then looked up at the blond man before him, "I am more than ready, Rox."

The man was somewhat unsure of what Demyx meant by that but then he realized it. He felt a swell of emotion in his chest and then he smiled at his best friend, "Oh, Dem… I forgot about your song. I really hope that everything goes well with Zexion… Not that I have any doubts about you two," He gushed and then leant down to hug the dirty-blond. His crystal blue eyes were smiling at Demyx when he pulled away. The guitarist then waved and walked over to Axel, the bassist who would be playing the piano for Demyx's song and singing by himself for the first time.

The redhead was exotic looking, to say the least. He had long, bright, crimson red hair that was naturally spiked back and the roots were a dark maroon. His eyes were an electric green that seemed to hypnotize many and, because of the light touching of eyeliner that Axel always wore, they stuck out most. Axel had pale skin with no blemishes and strange, upside down, purple triangles under his eyes. The pale redhead had a dancers body. He was tall, very skinny, had a definitive curve at his waist, pecs, well toned arms, nothing excessive, and a barely there six pack that drove all the girls crazy. Too bad for them because Axel only had eyes for his one and only, his true love, his Roxas.

The short blond man hugged the redhead for a long time before he spoke into his pierced ear, "He is really going to do it, Axel!" Roxas said with tears in his eyes, "Tonight is the night…"

Axel could only grin over Roxas' shoulder at the man on the speaker, whose face was propped up by his pale hands, his face glowing while he smiled at nothing in particular. His sea-blue eyes were glazed and he looked completely at peace with everything around him.

**XXX**

The crowd was growing more and more rowdy by the minute, waiting for the ten minute interval to end so that they could hear their band of choice for the evening, Water, to get back on stage. The sound of chatting, clapping and chanting could be heard from every corner of the large arena, the noise echoing loudly, filling the ears of many the young fan. The thousands of people were now chanting in unison

A young man with slate blue colored hair was trying to make his way through the crowds to the golden circle while getting shoved, bumped and pushed on his way.

Once he had finally made his way to the front, he grinned rather uncharacteristically to himself.

"Zexion! Zexion!" A sharp voice yelled but was then followed by a loud 'oomph!' A man with pink hair was knocked to the floor by a fan and was then helped up by Zexion.

"Hey, Marly. What are you doing here?" Zexion had to practically yell over the noise in order for his words to be heard by the pink haired man.

Marluxia smiled as if he knew something and then shook his head, "I just wanted to see Dem play! It's also Vexens first performance as a drummer; I have to be here to support my man!" He grinned, showing his perfect pearly whites in an enthusiastic display.

Zexion chuckled and then sighed, "Demyx told me that he is going to do something important tonight… I have no clue what he means but I would have come anyways,"

Just as Marluxia was about to reply, the lights went out and the generic background music was cut off. The fans were jumping up and down, screaming while Zexion looked at Marluxia suspiciously for the pink haired man was smirking.

The slate haired man smiled softly to himself and then looked up at the stage expectantly. He had always enjoyed watching Demyx perform because whenever the mulleted man was singing, he would always look into his boyfriends' eyes making him feel as if he were serenading Zexion and Zexion alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a new face to music, Seymour Sin, to the stage! After they perform, Water is up" The booming voice was followed by the few shouts and screams of fans who knew of this new band.

**XXX**

Once Seymour Sin was done, Water was up. They were fully prepared and rehearsed, but now they wanted nothing more than to get on stage and perform for their devoted fans.

"Okay guys, you're up!" The bands manager, Luxord, said to them before he practically shoved them on to the black stage.

Demyx was greeted by a hoard of screams and white flashes before he moved towards his blue guitar on the right hand sight of the stage. Vexen moved to the drumming set and Roxas casually strolled towards his black and white checkered guitar before he put the strap over his shoulder. The various instruments were already plugged in and connected, so all they had to do was play now.

Axels' loud voice was suddenly booming, "Hey everyone! How are y'all doing tonight?" The fans screamed enthusiastically at him, "We are water and this first song was written by me and I will be singing it tonight! Hope you dudes like it!"

He took a deep breath just as Demyx began to strum a few notes and then tapped his hip bone with his hand while grinning. Roxas then kicked in, adding long notes on his guitar that one would only hear if you took your attention off of Demyx's strumming. Vexen began a drum roll and then drummed enthusiastically. Demyx then began to play a tune that was very catchy for awhile and then the tune stopped and he went back to strumming while Axel prepared himself with a quick breath.

**When we were young the future was so bright (whoa)  
The old neighborhood was so alive (whoa)  
And every kid on the whole damn street (whoa)  
was gonna make it big in every beat.**

The crowd went absolutely crazy once they heard Axel sing. The bassist had never really sung before, but Roxas had insisted that he should based on the fact that he had an amazing voice. He wasn't exactly a Josh Grobin but he sounded very… Unique.

Roxas and Demyx sang the backup vocals while both strumming on their guitars with ease.

The teenage girls in the golden circle were all absolutely entranced by Axel and were all trying to get as close to the stage as possible, all so that they could get closer to the 'hottie' of the band.**  
**

**Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn (whoa)  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn(whoa)  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives?  
**

**Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for, used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams  
**

**Go! **

**Jamie had a chance, well she really did (whoa)**  
**Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids (whoa)**  
**Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job (whoa)**  
**He just plays guitar, smokes a lot of pot**

**Jay committed suicide (whoa)  
Brandon OD'd and died (whoa)  
What the hell is going on?  
Cruelest dream, reality  
**

**Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for, used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams  
**

**Go!**

The entire band was now completely in their element, grinning at the crowd and getting into the music. Demyx walked to the center of the stage to perform his guitar solo but then, as he was playing, he saw Zexion looking up at him in awe. He grinned at his boyfriend and kept his eyes on him while he played. Their eyes were staring into each other with an intense interest, one of those 'can't-look-away' moments.

When Demyx was done he went back to his place on the side of Axel.**  
**

**Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for, used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

The crowd went crazy, screaming and clapping, yelling and jumping; all of them make a thunderous noise. Once they finally settled down, Axel let out a breathy chuckle into the mic.

"Holy shit… How does Demyx even have any breath left after doing all of that singing?" The audience all laughed at him as he leant over, hands on his knees while he grinned.

"Naw, I am just messing with you guys. Now that I have done my piece… Demyx is going to sing!" He clapped while Demyx took off his guitar and walked to the middle of the stage. The redhead sat down on the piano stool and did a thumbs up to Roxas, who stuck out his tongue at him. They were both visibly laughing at each other.

The blond singer grinned a little madly, a little lopsidedly as he took a hold of the mic, "Hey guys! This song is actually a new song that I wrote myself for someone very special in my life… I wanted this person to know that I love them more than music, poetry, life itself! I will gladly die for that person!" The crowd all went 'awww' at the same time, "A-Also… I wanted to ask that person if… well… I will get to that after the song! I know that this person is here tonight and I want to let you know… Our song is forever and ever, babe." His sea-blue eyes locked with Zexions violet ones and he could see the intense love and passion reflected in his eyes. The soft tempo of the piano began and he smiled gently before he took a deep breath and let his melodic voice work its magic.

**I'll, I'll,**

**Still beauty, colourful,  
These blossoms are up for bloom.  
One promise is just like a heart,  
They get broken. But I'll try my hardest.**

Zexioncouldn't think straight but the one thing that was registering in his mind was how beautiful Demyx was. His voice, his words, his face, his eyes, his personality… everything…**  
**

**Even if you're rich,  
Even if you're poor,  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
**

The piano was now deeper and less soft, and it set a serious yet light mood in the arena. The audience were all almost silent but eventually started to clap with the beat.

**Even if you're strong  
Even if you're not  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there.**

Roxas began to play his acoustic guitar to add to the serious/light mood, making it seem more affectionate. Zexion could only stare in amazement at the stunningly beautiful words that came out of Demyx's mouth, like water from a waterfall.

**Angelic, little prince, yeah,**  
**I wanna wake up**  
**To your face every morning**

**Another love song  
A silly love song  
But it's our song  
And it's forever**

Demyx never once took his eyes off of Zexion and eventually, the fans around him noticed and began to push him towards the front. He made no move to stop them, though. Demyx saw this happening and leant down to the edge of the stage so that he could be right in front of Zexion as he sang. They eventually linked hands before Zexion kissed Demyxs' hand softly.

The crowd was constantly making 'aww' noises and taking so many photo's that the flashing lights almost blinded the two lovers.**  
**

**Even if you're rich,  
Even if you're poor,  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
**

**Even if you're strong  
Even if you're not  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
**

**This song is forever  
This song is forever  
This song is forever  
This song is forever  
**

**I'll, I'll,**

**I'll be there for you.  
**

**I'll, I'll,**

**I'll be there for you.**

**Even if you're rich,  
Even if you're poor,  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
**

**Even if you're strong  
Even if you're not  
Every breath you breathe,  
I'll be there for you.  
**

**This song is forever  
This song is forever  
This song is forever  
This song is forever  
**

**I'll, I'll be, I'll**

**I'll be there.  
**

Zexion was tearing up slightly and all he wanted was to hug Demyx tighter than he ever had and never let him go. He felt Demyx let go of his hand and watched his love walk back to the mic stand and place the mic back.

The applause for that song was particularly louder than any of the other songs performed that night.

"Thanks so much, really, everyone. Now… I have to ask that question," Demyx looked directly at Zexion again, "Well… What I am trying to say is…"

Zexion looked at him interestedly and chuckled while brushing the hair out of his face.

Demyx continued his long put off question, "Zexion, will you marry me?"

Zexion felt Marluxia hoisting him up onto the stage while the entire crowd erupted into joyous cheers and claps, while others stayed silent so that they could try and hear, even if it was impossible, what his answer would be.

The first thing that Zexion did when he got onto the stage was hug Demyx as tight as he could, trying his hardest to ignore the thousands of people watching him and screaming. He pulled back and kissed Demyx on the mouth passionately before he took the mic in his hands and grinned like a mad man.

"Oh, God, yes. A million times yes!" He picked Demyx and hug-twirled him as they both giggled and laughed in sheer joy.

The crowd went nuts, most of the people hugging each other. The other band members smiled at each other knowingly and all thought something along the lines of,

_Demyx and Zexions song will be perfectly beautiful and it will remembered by all who had gotten to experience and see their love first hand. Their love will be forever…_

**FIN**


End file.
